


Diabolik Love

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But not for major characters, But they're completely legal in the fic, Dancing, Diabolic AU, Diabolic!Yuuri, Drugs, Eros is Katsuki Yuuri, Evil People in General, Evil!Isabella Yang, Evil!Jean-Jaques Leroy, Evil!Yakov, F/M, Fighting, Heavily based off the book but will have its own story don't worry, I spell Diabolic as Diabolik because it looks cooler, Kind of dark, Lots of it, M/M, Never realized how hard it is to write they instead of him..., Prince!Victor, Romance, Science Fiction, Seriously you guys decide I don't even know, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for the Evil People, Spaceships, This is probably the most tags I've ever put on a fic, You'll find them throughout the story, backstabbing, balls, but the book has a lot of them, gender ambiguity! Yuuri, lots of death, probably literally too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: "Diaboliks, humanoid…objects that were created to protect the sole person they were assigned to. They would die for their masters, knew nothing more than to protect and to kill, even themselves if it meant saving their masters. They were utterly fearless, and Eros knew that it was all a lie. They had nothing but fear before they were bought by the Katsukis."When the Katsuki's displease Emperor Yakov and are commanded to send their youngest child to the Chrysanthemum, Eros goes in Katsuki Mari's stead, posing as her unknown younger brother, Katsuki Yuuri. Eros is a killing machine surrounded by corrupt politicians and the two-faced children of said politicians. When the empire starts to divide and head towards revolution, Eros will find that they are more than a defected machine, they are human, and their friends and the maybe not crazy heir to the throne will help shown them that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is very heavily based off the book Diabolic (which is a great book and I totally recomend reading it if you haven't), a lot of scenes will almost copy the book, but the fic will have its own plot to follow too. Hope you enjoy! PS this is un-betaed, so if you have any advice or feedback please comment!

Diaboliks, humanoid…objects that were created to protect the sole person they were assigned to. They would die for their masters, knew nothing more than to protect and to kill, even themselves if it meant saving their masters. They were utterly fearless, and Eros knew that it was all a lie. They had nothing but fear before they were bought by the Katsukis. They still remembered the pen they had lived in, cold and empty, surrounded by force fields to keep them in. They remembered everything they had killed in the pen, from other Diaboliks to the fragile human girl Eros had killed with one quick snap of their wrist, hand clutching the girl’s neck.

 

Eros could not speak, their brain was not developed that far yet, but they understood why the corral master and the others in the corrals were so frantic. Senator von Katsuki and his wife, the Katsuki Matriarch, would be coming in search of a Diabolik. They were one of the very few Diaboliks that had survived so long left, so Eros knew that they would be observed. However,  they also knew that there was a very little chance that they would be chosen. Unlike most Diaboliks, tall, strong, full of vigor and anger, Eros was not. They were small in stature, enough to blend in with real humans if they wanted to. Despite their strength and agility that were several stages higher compared to a fragile human’s, Eros was indeed slightly weaker, slightly slower, than all of the other Diaboliks. In fact, it was a surprise to the corral master, the keepers, even Eros themselves to know that they have lived so long. A miracle, they like to call Eros, but Eros knew it was not. It was their cleverness that kept them alive for so long.

 

Eros watched on as the keepers surveyed them, looking for any flaw that would prevent them from showing Eros to the Senator and his wife. Eros glared back, before tossing their long, matted raven hair over their shoulder, rolling their unnaturally golden eyes. Indeed, Eros was different from the others, but they had managed over the years to hide the most dangerous taboo of all, they had their own _opinions, their own curiosity, and...their own feelings._ Diaboliks were not supposed to have their own opinions, were not supposed to question anything, nor were they supposed to _feel_ anything, they were supposed to be emotionless, thoughtless robots despite the human DNA they were derived from. They were programmed to be created with no tear ducts so they could not physically cry, but Eros could still feel regret and sadness when they had killed the human girl, they just couldn’t express it. They wondered what the Katsukis were like, to make the corral master and keepers so frantic. Eros awaited their arrival with a deepening sense of curiosity, fear, and anticipation.

 

Then, they came, Senator von Katsuki, a man of medium stature, looking in his early thirties, and not by “false-youth” that Eros had heard about from the keepers. He had a thick mane of hair as dark as the shadows near Eros’ pen, high cheekbones, and his eyes were an obsidian black that seemed to draw people in to its depths. The woman next to him, the Katsuki Matriarch, was slightly shorter than her husband, maybe in her late twenties. Her luscious raven locks were arranged in a complex hair-do, her skin pale but not unhealthily so, and her piercing green eyes seemed to see through everything. All of the keepers and the corral master had assembled in perfect rows, kneeling to the visiting Senator and his wife. Eros briefly wondered how powerful the Katsukis were, to make everyone else, around them kneel in subservience, especially the cruel _corral master_. “We are honored by your presence.” the corral master spoke reverently, bringing the Katsukis’ hands to his cheeks.

 

Eros felt their muscles tense, could feel fear running through their veins. Senator von Katsuki and his wife merely nodded before heading towards my pen, looking through the invisible force fields. “As you can see,” the corral master said to the couple, “Eros here matches your description of Diabolik almost to a t. They are a few years younger than your daughter and unlike most Diaboliks, their body shape is much more like a human’s than a Diabolik’s.”

 

The Katsuki Matriarch stared at Eros cooly, and Eros stared back, their gaze unwavering. “Why do you call Eros a they?” she asked from the silence, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion, “I thought that even Diaboliks would have a gender of female or male.”

 

The corral master hesitated slightly before explaining, “Eros is a special case, which is why they are shorter and slightly weaker than regular Diaboliks. The machine that created them was close to collapsing when they were made, so there were some problems with the coding, causing DNA from both female and male to combine, along with some new additions that we have never seen before in a Diabolik. Eros is definitely mostly physically male, however, Eros is also technically female as they have certain behaviors and components to them that would make them female, such as a womb. Eros would be able to bear children if...mated with. The new additions that I mentioned before is a completely unknown phenomenon, in fact we are still searching for possible causes to it. Eros has special scent glands in his throat, and they are able to release pheromones that are capable of…” the corral master looked slightly pained before continuing, “enthralling people.”

 

“You mean Eros is capable of  seducing people.” Senator von Katsuki stated blandly.

 

The corral master shook his head wildly, “Please don’t misunderstand, Senator von Katsuki.” he replied worriedly, afraid that they wouldn’t choose Eros, and Eros knew that they were already considered quite old for a Diabolik in the corrals, knew that the corral master wanted to get rid of them already, “Eros’ pheromones are a bit hard to explain, is all. They are capable of drawing not just people, but also animals, in. Not so much seduction as a natural attention grabber, though of course Eros should also be capable of seduction if needed be, though we have never tested this skill.”

 

“I see.” the Kasuki Matriarch, briefly looking at her husband, seeming to have a private conversation with him until she turned back to Eros, eyes gleaming in the bright lighting of the corrals; “We shall test Eros first then, shall we?” she questioned, her husband nodding in agreement.

 

  
“We shall have some chum…” the corral master began before he was silenced by the Katsuki Matriarch.

 

“No,” she intoned, eyes still on Eros, “we have brought convicts of our own. Send them into the pen and begin the test.”

 

“Yes Matriarch Katsuki.” the corral master responded, bowing while motioning to some of the keepers.

 

Only minutes later, three men were shoved into Eros’ pen, the force field temporarily deactivated on one side to allow them access. The men looked around in confusion, before their eyes landed on Eros. They must have made a sad sight, huddled at the opposite edge of the pen, dirty with ragged clothing and unkempt hair, eyes practically devoid of life, but observant all the same. Eros slowly stood up, they knew what they were supposed to do next unless they wanted to be punished. “What’s going on?” one of the braver convicts demanded, glaring at the Katsukis.

 

The Kasuki Matriarch smiled thinly, briefly flashing teeth. “Your crimes have made you prisoners, but you have one chance to be redeemed.” she near purred in pleasure, glancing fondly at her husband before looking back at the convicts, “Whichever one of you who kills the child in front of you first will be set free of all charges. Do you understand?”

 

One of the other convicts looked fearfully into Eros’ dull, golden eyes, near hysteria as he screamed “Don’t try to fool me, woman. I’d have to be living under a rock to not know what that thing is! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!”

 

The Matriarch grinned in satisfaction, like the cat that caught the canary, “Well then,” she said lightly, almost playfully, “that’s a real shame. If none of you three try to kill the child then you will be executed. Do you still refuse to kill?”

 

The previous convict nodded, “Either way, we will all die.” he cried despairingly, “What use is there to fight?”

 

The other two convicts, however, laughed. “What makes you so afraid of a mere kid?” one of them laughed mockingly, before he ran towards Eros, fists ready to attack.

 

When the convict got close enough, Eros crouched before launching towards the man, hand reaching towards the man’s neck. A twist of the wrist later, the convict was dead, shock written on his frozen face. Then Eros lept towards the other convict, who gurgled their last with a well placed palm, making a hole in his chest. Eros looked dispassionately at the last convict, the only one who feared them. The man shivered in fear at them. “Please don’t kill me.” he pleaded, on his knees, which made Eros feel _rage_ , but they did not know exactly why.

 

They stood only a few paces away from the last convict, staring down at him in disgust. ‘Ah, maybe this is why.’ they thought, ‘I feel anger because this convict actually thinks he could beg for forgiveness and live, when even I know one of us will have to die, and it won’t be me.’ At the same time, they felt sympathy and confusion. They knew almost all too well the fear of dying at a stronger one’s hand, but never before had they ever heard anyone plead for their life in front of them, it just wasn’t done in the corrals, where you either killed or survived.

 

“What are you waiting for?” the Matriarch asked, her voice lilting slightly, before looking at the corral master, “Will Eros understand what I’m saying?”

 

“Ah, yes, Matriarch.” the corral master hurried to reply, “While Eros’ brain currently isn’t fully matured to speak, they can understand language perfectly fine.”

 

The Matriarch nodded in satisfaction before turning back to Eros, “Eros,” she said calmly, her slim fingers tapping rhythmically on the other side of the force field, “do you wish for something to love and protect? Do you wish to leave the corral? Do you wish to have a home, full of comfort where you will never want for anything? If you do, then kill this man. Now.”

 

Eros thought about it, they knew the words of love and comfort, but their meanings were a foreign concept. Eros was curious what they would feel like, and they knew when they were curious they would find the reason for it. They made the last few steps towards the trembling convict, and smashed his head into the force field. They felt the man’s skull crumple as blood and brain matter splattered them. They turned back to look at the Katsuki Matriarch once again, and she was smiling, perfect white teeth flashing as her eyes roamed approvingly at Eros. “We’ll take them.” she stated simply before turning away, walking away with her husband in hand, the corral master bowing after them.

 

Eros’ eyes lingered on the disappearing figures, wondering what their future held.

 


	2. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little stuff in between the corrals and before Eros(Yuuri) gets shipped off to the royal court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in a comment in the last chapter that I would post the second chapter soon, and instead it takes me like three weeks after the comment to do so...because I'm super lazy so sorry about that XD. Also, since this was self-betaed (is that even a thing?) if you see anything wrong please comment! Hope you enjoy the chapter! (Honestly started out as a short one-pager, then eventually became five pages long instead...)

Eros was placed on a gurney, bound by restraints on their arms, legs, and neck. They were wheeled into a lab, where they observe a scientist and a young girl among the machinery in the room. The scientist walked up to Eros, but the girl stayed back, looking afraid. “Is he dangerous?” the girl questioned warily.

 

“Eros is not a _he_ Grandee von Katsuki, but a they, as they are both male and female. They may _look_ male, but they are not, do you understand?” the scientist replied gently, and the girl still looked confused but nodded anyway as he continued, “As for danger, you need not worry, as Eros is completely restrained as of now, so they wouldn’t be able to hurt you even if they wanted to. After we modify Eros’ brain a bit they will love you and protect you, they would never hurt you.”

 

“They’ll be like my sibling then?” the girl asked innocently, not noticing the scientist’s grimace when she said the words; his face relaxing before she turned back to look at him.

 

“If that is what you wish Grandee von Katsuki.” the scientist replied vaguely, before applying two electrodes to Eros’ skull.

 

Eros looked on apathetically at the girl, small and dainty, almost begging to be killed. They almost felt bad for her, who would never be able to kill a grown man with her bare hands, something that came easily to Eros despite their small size. The girl’s fragility and softness made Eros want to be able to clutch her throat with their hands just to see what she would do in a life or death situation, just like how Eros had killed the last innocent looking human girl.

 

The scientist went about his business, and Eros began to feel a pleasant buzzing sensation in their head, and they felt something inside them change. They looked at the girl and felt only warmth, no apathy remaining, no longer wanting to strangle the girl. They wanted to protect the her, make sure she was always safe, would die for her safety if it was needed of them. Was this love? Eros did not know, but they assumed it was. What other emotion could feel so nice and soothing? For the first time since Eros was created, they had felt love, and somewhere in the back of their mind, they celebrated, but did not smile, not in the lab. They might be punished for that, as Diaboliks were not supposed to physically express emotion in any shape or form.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Nearly seventeen years had passed since the Katsukis had taken Eros from the corrals to their fortress, the closest Excess living several light years away from them. Mari was practicing her shooting abilities again, target robots flitting about as she attempted to shoot them down with her laser gun. Eros noticed a bot that had started to move strangely, going out of its normal flying patterns. It flew dangerously close to Mari, and Eros moved quickly but silently, not wanting to scare Mari. They moved her away in the nick of time, the robot short circuiting the second Eros pulled her away before it was destroyed in a small explosion where Mari had once stood. Mari stared at the flaming jumble of machinery and blinked slowly, “Hmm,” she hummed softly, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Then she looked at Eros, “Ah, right. I haven’t thanked you yet have I? Thanks Eros.”

 

Eros mentally sighed, Mari was an expert with a gun, maybe even a bit trigger happy in Eros’ opinion, but she wasn’t particularly good at paying attention to her surroundings. It was fine though, as Eros was always there to protect her. As Mari headed inside, Eros thought about what was to happen next. Even they knew that whatever relationship they had couldn’t last, one of those reasons was because Mari was close to the age to take over her father’s role of Senator, already nearing the thirty years of age necessary to take over the position. The other reason was why Mari had been shooting down robots so early in the day. Diaboliks were prized objects, fashioned from human DNA to look human, and were the perfect bodyguards. All Imperial families tried to secure some for themselves and their children. However, Diaboliks were a bit...too good at their purpose it would seem. Entire families had been killed by Diaboliks for the smallest of slights and Diaboliks would kill their protectees’ loved ones if it meant their protectee themselves would be safe. The Emperor had just announced a decree for all Diaboliks to be exterminated for the protection of the Imperials. Eros knew that no one in the Katsuki wanted this, despite the fact that he was not truly human.

 

To the Katsukis, Eros was originally just someone to protect their daughter, but both had soft hearts regardless of their first impression to Eros, and quickly came to see the Diabolik as one of their own. They were one of the extremely few who thought as long as they were created from human DNA then they should be treated as humans, and not as objects or tools. Both Diaboliks and servitors were created from modified human DNA, and were not considered human since they were born from machines rather than conceived naturally. Yet the Katsukis treated Eros as a son and a brother, which Eros was eternally grateful for. They let him feel and express emotions, they let him dance and learn alongside Mari. To most imperial children, this was only their right to do so, but for a Diabolik like Eros, they shouldn’t have even been able to feel emotions. They treated the Katsukis as their family, and while their brain was originally programmed to protect Mari over all else, it seemed not to have fully worked on them. They would still give their life to protect Mari, but would not do so at the cost of Mari’s sadness. They would not kill unless they felt they had no other choice as it went against Mari and their own wishes, and protected Katsuki Toshiya and his wife as well even though it was not in their coding. To outsiders, Eros seemed to be an overprotective, strong son that would protect their family.

 

The Katsuki family treated Eros as a family so much that they even made him an avatar to communicate with the other Grandees and Grandes in the galaxy. At first they said that it was just so Eros could watch out for Mari, but eventually Eros used it to dance silently near the outskirts of the virtual realm. After all, you couldn’t injure or poison one through the virtual headsets, and Mari was already old enough to deal with all of the Grandees and Grandes easily, even if she disliked doing so. Eros was introverted by nature, and kept to themselves. To the other Grandes and Grandees Eros was Grande von Katsuki, Mari’s relatively aloof younger brother. The Katsukis never claimed otherwise, so with that, Eros became the Katsukis youngest child.  This was made even easier as when the Katsukis had taken him from the corrals it was unnecessary to register Diaboliks. Only in the recent ten years had the emperor put down strict regulations on the purchasing, registering, and use of Diaboliks, and even then the Katsukis decided not to register Eros, as they were suspicious of the new rules. Their suspicions were correct when the Emperor sent out the most recent decree that all Diaboliks must be killed. Without a registered Diabolik, even if the Katsukis were viewed disfavorably by the Emperor, the Emperor couldn’t send an Inspector to check on them, yet only three days after the decree, an Inspector arrived at the Katsukis’ fortress. Eros and the Katsukis waited in the landing docks as the Inspector’s shuttle slowly descended. “Why has the Emperor sent an Inspector?” Mari asked nervously, eyebrows scrunched in worry, “Do you think they’ve found out about Eros?”

 

“Of course not dear,” Katsuki Hiroko assured her daughter, “we made sure that no one would be able to track Eros back to corrals, though it really is despicable for the Emperor to order all Diaboliks to be killed, not to mention the fact that he himself still keeps his own by his side.”

 

The Inspector calmly walked down the shuttle’s stairs before looking distastefully at the Katsukis. Even though the Inspector had a lower rank than them, he still dared to look at them unfavorably? Eros was furious, but held themselves back with a slight sigh. It was only right, they supposed, after all the Katsukis were considered oddballs among the Imperials, criticized for being too kind and much too loose with the ruling over their planets. Toshiya was looked down upon as a weak Senator and they were dismissive of his wife that actually cooked and cleaned, not using servitors when they could so easily buy them. In short, the Katsukis were quite used to the ridicule by others, even some of those who were of lower ranking than them, so Eros tried not to take them too seriously, especially not a royal Inspector.  While below the ranks of Senators such as the Katsukis, Inspectors were trusted and loyal  individuals that the Emperor himself bequeathed the title upon. They could report directly to the Emperor, so if the Inspector was killed, there would be immediate suspicion. As it was, the Katsukis had to act like normal imperials in the hopes that the Emperor’s favor on them would not decrease even more than it already has for the past several years. If they did indeed fall completely out of favor, then the Katsukis’ future would be very bleak indeed.

 

“Welcome, Inspector.” Toshiya said with a genial smile, “I hope your journey was comfortable?”

 

“It was acceptable.” the Inspector replied with a tinge of frost in his voice, “I never was one for space travel, and the Katsuki fortress is quite a far distance away from the royal court.”

 

“Of course.” Hiroko responded warmly, a false smile on her face, “One of our servitors will lead you to your room.”

 

“Servitor?” the Inspector wondered aloud derisively, “I didn’t know that the Katsukis even _had_ servitors.”

 

Eros saw Mari’s features tighten, and secretly lifted their hand to her lower back. ‘ _Don’t_ .’ they tapped in morse code, _‘You’ll only worsen the situation.’_

 

Eros felt relief when Mari straightened out her facial features. If the Inspector had hostile intentions towards them, then Eros would kill him. But for now,  for the safety of the Katsuki family, they had to pretend to be normal Imperials, to do whatever was needed so that when this Inspector went back to the Emperor the news he brought back would not anger him. It was a well known fact that Emperor Yakov was a cutthroat monarch, known for his ruthless methods to kill off anyone who posed a threat or even just displeased him. It was said that under his mother’s guidance, the emperor had killed off most of his family, before blaming it all on his mother and killing her as well. The only family the Emperor still had alive is one niece, a Duchess, and one nephew, who was his Successor. But it was also very well-known that the Emperor’s nephew and Successor was as mad as a hatter and incredibly eccentric, so the hope of a better rule after the Emperor died was close to nil.

 

The Inspector was being led to the room of prayer by one of the Servitors, Minami, if Eros remembered correctly. The praying room was huge, a glass dome letting everyone observe the star-filled space around them. There were lanterns lighting up the sides of the hall, and benches circled a pillar in the middle of the room. The top of the pillar held a gleaming crystal chalice. The others started sitting in the seats, with the Inspector behind Eros and Mari, and them behind the Senator von Katsuki and his wife. A servitor opened a hatch and a sliver of sunlight landed on a small, intricately carved mirror. The beam bounced off and slowly crawled its way to the chalice. The chalice gleamed and within seconds it started to glow. ‘Helios crystal,’ Eros’ mind helpfully inputted. They had never really believed in the religion, and neither had the Katsukis to a certain extent, but not believing in the religion could cost them their lives, especially with the Inspector present. Then when everything was over, they were led  over to the dining room, where servitors placed dishes of fine quality in front of them. Toshiya made small talk, such as how the court is right now and the like as Hiroko piped in occasionally. The Inspector responded with short and cutting replies, and Eros noticed Mari was nearly stabbing her food. They notice the Inspector look over at them, and lower their head to avoid provoking the man. “This your son, correct?” the Inspector questioned Senator von Katsuki.

 

“Why of course.” Toshiya responded cordially, his warm smile tightening a fraction, “Why do you ask, Inspector?”

 

The Inspector only shook his head. “It is nothing.” he replied curtly, “I was just wondering why your son was never recorded in your family’s files, and only mysteriously appeared seventeen years ago.”

 

Eros felt the tension in the room increase. “And why do you feel that to be your business, Inspector?” Hiroko spoke coldly, and ice-cold smile on her lips as she utilized her higher status to rebuke the man, “Our family matters have nothing to do with you as you are but an Inspector. If you must know however, Yuuri is not our biological child. He was the son of close friends of ours, but they died in an accident so Yuuri came to live with us instead. He may not be our biological son, but otherwise, he is completely part of out family.”

 

“I see.” the Inspector replied, looking at Eros with a dismissive glare.

 

The rest of the meal remained tense, the conversation terse, and Eros was glad when it was finally over. After guiding Mari to her room they nearly ran over to the dance studio. Mari would be fine, she kept a gun on her at all times and knew how to use it well. Of course, it helped Eros better that they had access to the security camera in her room from the dance studio to check on her when they wanted to confirm her safety. He walked up to one of the speakers and pressed a few buttons. Music started to play softly and Eros changed into the pointe shoes the Katsukis had recently bought for them. They were black, supple, and fit perfectly. They stood up and started in one of the basic positions, before they immediately immersed themselves in the music and just _danced_. They had loved to dance and if they weren’t a Diabolik Eros suspected they might have become a dancer.  As Eros performed an arabesque before transitioning croise devant they wondered what would happen if anyone found out they were a Diabolik. They would probably have to die, and yet, Eros didn’t mind that. The Katsukis might say that they are human, but Eros knows better. They cannot be human, they cannot even cry like humans, and even thoughtless beasts could, how could they possibly be human? If they must die to protect the Katsukis and their honor then they would willingly do so. They danced on late into the night before walking back to their room for their mandatory two to four hours of rest. The next day, the Inspector returned to the royal court and Eros thought all was well as the Inspector did not seem to have any negative feelings towards the Katsukis. They didn’t know how wrong they were until the Katsukis were sent a message  from the Emperor himself stating that it was mandatory that the youngest Katsuki child be sent to the Chrysanthemum, also known as the royal court.

 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Mari screamed when she read the so called “invitation to court”, “There’s no way we’re going to let you go to court, you could die over there!”

 

“Mari’s right,” Toshiya worriedly told Eros, “you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’m sure we can find an excuse for you.”

  
Hiroko quickly agreed, but Eros knew she was hesitant to do so. They understood, if they didn’t go to court than the Emperor might get angry at the Katsukis, and if the Emperor got _angry,_ well, it wouldn’t be very good for the Katsukis, not good _at all_. Besides, Eros was a Diabolik, they were stronger than regular humans in several ways. They would probably be fine even if they were sent to the Chrysanthemum. They had never been to court before, but Eros believed that they could probably handle it...emphasis on probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit meh, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it XD. So, Eros is going to court, whether Mari wants them to or not, guess who the mad as a hatter nephew is, can anybody guess ;). Since I'm lazy af, the next chapter might take a while, just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, they make me happy unless they're flames (which surprisingly I haven't gotten yet on any of my fics, then again most of them are unfinished...-_-ll), but flames are ok too! Remember, Fanfiction authors require a good balance of kudos and comments to keep them healthy! :P Hope you liked the story :). PS to any that it may concern, yes, I realize that Eros is really similar to an omega from an a/b/o universe....I don't really have a good explanation for that other than I kind of need it for the plot (I mean Eros has to get their name from _somewhere_ ). I'm still deciding whether to put Eros as agender, androgynous, bigender, gender-fluid, intersex, or nonbinary, so if you're interested, please vote down below and I'll put the most voted on in the tags.


End file.
